guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Grog
Hey! It's not Friday/the weekend yet, but I already got a Bottle of Grog? (T/ ) 19:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :i just got one too o.O ''Kurtan'' 19:23, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, my guildie Wan just messaged me saying he got one. I created the article for it just now: Bottle of Grog. I'd say I'll upload the icon when I get home, but someone will probably get it before then. —Dr Ishmael 19:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Also: guildwars.com = SLOOOOOOW, and I can't login while at work today, so I can't tell if this "event" even has an official name or not. —Dr Ishmael 19:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Refference to the GotW, Pirates of the Searinghttp://www.guildwars.com/community/guildweek/gotw-2007-12-10-yoho.php Yoho maybe? -- 21:06, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe a reference to the popular pirate song? Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum? >.> --Shadowcrest 21:09, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I got a Bottle of Crog yesterday, and I wondered if it is the TLaP weekend this weekend, frankly it isn't anounced in the login anouncements...? Any ideas? Eleh Mhent 16:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm a pirate and I'm ok. I drink all night and I steal all day. Monty Python reference ftw. The Lumberjack Song! (T/ ) 04:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Quotes My character just said *"Nar, treacherous grog. Not again" *"I've lost me swabbies" *"Avast ye filthy landlubbers, prepare to be boarded" *"The more we drink, the better we sing" :Moved this to the article. Newms34 06:26, 19 September 2008 (UTC) The Dreaded Trivia Section For starters, I was thinking "Drink up, me hearties!" might be a reference to a song from Pirates of the Caribbean 3. Also, "I'm a pirate and I'm ok. I drink all night and I steal all day." seems to refer to the Lumberjack Song.Newms34 06:31, 19 September 2008 (UTC) weapons, Siege Devourers, adventuring Maybe it's just me but I am not seeing any ill effects while siegeing under the influence, etc. (T/ ) 08:25, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :It was probably written as a nod to the notices on the sides of alcohol bottles "Beware: operating heavy machinery while under the influence of this beverage may result in the loss of one or more of your body parts" :: I dunno, my Siege Devourer strafed to the left a lot while under this. FiveAcez 03:33, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Death If you die while under the effect of "Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Grog", the effect disappears. But you're still drunk for the rest-amount and you only say the normal phrases ("I think I'm gonna be sick", "Everyone stop shouting" ...) 13:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Quote Also something with savvy from jack sparrow. 14:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Release Date Just note that it was introduced the same day Warhammer online was opened ! Just another a.net trick ?! User:DeoX :The guys at Arenanet just like to drink grog, it's as simple as that. -- 19:49, 22 September 2008 (UTC)